


How our bodies work

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Their first time is a little awkward, but it's everything they wanted it to be.





	How our bodies work

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from We looked like giants by Death Cab for Cutie.

_As_ _ordered_ _._ _Just_ _give_ _your_ _name_ _at_ _the_ _desk_ _and_ _I’ve_ _already_ _payed_ _the_ _bill_ _._

 

His phone had lit up in his hands with a final message from his brother, and a minute later he is still staring at it, reading the words over and over in his mind. It’s happening now, seventeen days after talking about it with Jaehyun his planning has finally bore fruit. They have the weekend off and now they also have a place to go and be alone. His heart beats hard in his chest and his mouth is flooded with saliva as his entire body tingles with excitement.

“As ordered? What’s _as_ _ordered_?” an accented voice sounds right next to his ear, making him jump.

“Why are you reading my texts?” he says as he flashes the other an annoyed look and pretends he wasn’t startled. He really had no idea Ten was sitting next to him.

“You’ve been staring at it for over a minute, sue me for being curious,” Ten says, taking his phone out of his hands.

“What’s this then,” he says and presses the link attached after the message, and waits for it to load once Doyoung makes no attempt to take his phone back.

A part of him must want Ten to know as he only studies his face as it morphs from a detached interest to confusion and a furrowed brow to wide-eyed comprehension.

“Is this what I think it is?” Ten asks, quietly as if afraid someone is listening in at the door. Doyoung’s eyes flick to the door, open a crack, and quickly takes his phone back, closes it and shoves it under his pillow.

Ten is looking at him expectantly and Doyoung suddenly feels self-conscious under his gaze.

“What?” he says harshly, furrowing his brow to look menacing as he feels an abrupt need to be alone and not talk to anyone, especially Ten, about what that message means.

Ten looks back and forth between Doyoung and the door a couple times and then he leans in close and whispers; “are you and Jaehyun _doing_ _it_?”

Actually, Ten might be the only person Doyoung wants to talk to right now.

“Is it too soon?” he asks him, breathing a little heavy as he bites the corner of his lip. That was the one thing he was really worried about. He and Jaehyun talked about it and decided it was time, but what if they screw up, what if _he_ screws up, what then?

“That’s not something I can answer,” Ten says, laughing with a furrowed brow. No, of course not. It’s a private thing for a reason.

“Does Jaehyun know about …  that?” Ten asks and gestures vaguely at Doyoung’s pillow and Doyoung nods quickly as his fingers curl against his knees.

“We’ve talked about it and everything so I don’t understand why I’m … nervous? Hesitating? I don’t know,” he scratches over his knee and bounces his feet a little in a nervous tick.

 

Seventeen days ago, when he and Jaehyun were sitting in almost the exact spot he and Ten are in now and making out, the topic had all but forced itself into existence. Doyoung had been rubbing Jaehyun’s cock over his sweatpants, like they have done multiple times for each other, but something had been different. Jaehyun’s quiet moans and whimpers were laced with an impatient tone and Doyoung can still remember the itch he had, to push Jaehyun on the bed and lay down on top of him.

It was a need to do more than stick his hand down Jaehyun’s pants and suck on his tongue to quiet him as he pumped his cock to an orgasm. He wanted to feel Jaehyun’s body against his, and he was certain Jaehyun felt the same as he tugged him closer and closer until they _were_ laying down and instead of hands rubbing each other’s cocks they slotted their hips together and let them do the job.

 

“Yoohoo?” a hand waves back and forth in front of his eyes, pulling Doyoung out of his own head and back to the present where Ten is watching him with worry furrowing his brow.

“Where’d you go?” he laughs and then his face draws into a grimace and he says, “actually don’t tell me.”

He laughs again, a little uncomfortably, and suddenly jumps to his feet, pointing a finger at Doyoung and ordering him not to move before he runs out of the room.

He returns a minute later with his hand shoved in his pocket and dances his way from the door to the bed, dropping heavily down on it as he pulls a small square packet from his jeans.

“Tada,” he sings and wiggles his fingers and the condom packet around in front of Doyoung’s face.

“We have condoms Ten,” Doyoung pushes the other’s hand out of his face, “we have everything we need.”

His cheeks feel hot all of a sudden, and he ducks his head away so Ten won’t see him blush. If he does notice Ten doesn’t seem to care as he waves the condom in his face again.

“Yeah, but not ribbed condoms. Ribbed Doyoung!” he whispers loudly and Doyoung snags the condom out of his hand and places it decisively on the bed between them.

“I said, we have all we need,” he enunciates and tears open the drawer on his nightstand table, revealing a box of condoms and the small bottle of lube they had very inconspicuously bought a week ago.

Ten leans over him and picks the box out of the drawer, sitting back to inspect it.

“Thin,” he reads, squinting his eyes as he concentrates. “Like … like wearing … nothing. Pff.”

He throws the box back into the drawer.

“That’s so like you. The closeness and the romance, you two are disgusting.”

He is laughing while he says it so Doyoung doesn’t take offense, choosing only to throw Ten’s condom packet in his face and rising from the bed so he can pace.

“Can’t you be helpful for once?”

Ten raises his hands, palms up, and wiggles his shoulders while he laughs.

“I don’t know, eat fruit because it’ll make your cum taste good?”

Doyoung stops long enough to send the other a scathing look and then resumes pacing.

“Not helping,” he mumbles and wrings his hands together.

“Well I don’t know, and can you stop pacing it’s making me dizzy!”

“I like pacing, shut up,” Doyoung whines, but he stops nonetheless in the middle of the floor and holds his folded hands to his mouth. Ten is leaning back on the bed, relaxed and untroubled and the complete opposite of Doyoung.

“Look,” he says, raising his eyebrows and giving Doyoung a look that all but screams _you’re_ _an_ _idiot_.

“If you’re not nervous and you know what to do, everything is planned and it’s something you’ve talked about together, then it seems to me you’re worrying for the sake of worrying.

Which shouldn’t really surprise me,” he ends, more to himself, and Doyoung sighs heavily and flops down on the bed next to him.

“Well, I wasn’t worrying until you came in,” he mumbles and Ten punches him in the shoulder, yelling “I was plenty helpful.”

 

<=>

 

“This is it,” Doyoung says as he swings the hotel room door open for Jaehyun to step through. The younger sends him a tight-lipped smile and heaves the strap of their bag higher on his shoulder before walking inside.

“It’s nice,” he says after taking a look around the small room. It is mostly made up of the bed pressed against the far wall and holds no other means of recreational activities, not that they’ll need it. Hopefully.

The door slams closed behind Doyoung and they both jump a little, easily startled in their tensely wired state.

“So … what now?” Jaehyun asks and drops the bag to the floor, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Doyoung walks past him and to the only other door in the room, sticking his head around it to see inside.

“Bathroom’s nice,” he says and grimaces as he imagines he can hear crickets in the room. He hadn’t anticipated this would be quite so awkward.

Bedsprings creak as Jaehyun flops onto the bed and wiggles a little to check its sturdiness and softness, and Doyoung closes the bathroom door and leans his back against it.

Jaehyun looks so cute in his large hoodie, jumping up and down on his butt with his feet dangling an inch off the ground.

The bed is tall, tall enough to make even Jaehyun’s feet not reach the floor, and Doyoung feels a rush of irrational fear that one of them is going to topple over the edge and get hurt.

“Are you hungry? I think I saw a take-away shop on the other side of the street,” he fiddles with the zipper on his jacket and nods when Jaehyun shakes his head with a wry smile, “yeah, me neither.”

He shrugs out of his jacket and kicks off his shoes, Jaehyun following his lead, and they stow their outerwear in the closet.

Jaehyun is suddenly very close to him when he shuts the closet door and Doyoung licks his lips before leaning in to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his waist. They kiss slowly and Doyoung strokes his palm in circles over Jaehyun’s lower back until the younger relaxes against him.

“Okay,” Jaehyun whispers against his mouth, “okay.”

Doyoung draws back an inch and brushes his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, smiling when Jaehyun leans into his hand.

“I’m just gonna say it; we’re here to have sex,” Jaehyun lets out a tiny, nervous giggle and curls his fingers into the front of Doyoung’s sweater as Doyoung continues, “let’s just do that and take our time, okay?”

Jaehyun’s answer is a chaste kiss to his lower lip as he pulls Doyoung closer against him by his sweater. Curling his arms over Doyoung’s shoulders to cross them behind his neck, he leans in again with his head tilted a bit to the right and Doyoung meets him halfway.

Kissing is familiar, they hardly do anything but lately, and Jaehyun is confident when he slips his tongue past Doyoung’s parted lips. He prefers to leave things up to Doyoung most of the time though, and happily follows his lead when Doyoung backs them further into the room to stand in front of the bed.

Jaehyun tugs gently at the neck of Doyoung’s sweater and runs a hand down his front to slip it under fabric and onto skin and caresses his fingers over Doyoung’s flat stomach.

“Off,” he mumbles, almost a question and Doyoung grips the hem of his sweater with both hands and pulls it up and over his head.

He didn’t think being half-naked while kissing Jaehyun would amount to such a different experience, after all, they have kissed while only in their boxers. He guesses the lack of bed hair and toothpaste tinted breath makes all the difference as even chaste pecks feel hot and lights the simmering embers in his stomach aflame.

“Stop it,” he murmurs when Jaehyun leans back to look him over a third time and pulls him into a deep kiss to distract Jaehyun from his naked chest.

“I’m just admiring you,” Jaehyun mumbles into his mouth and runs a palm down the middle of Doyoung’s chest to his waistline.

“There’s not a lot to admire,” Doyoung laughs and Jaehyun reels back, preventing Doyoung from kissing him, and lightly slaps his shoulder.

“Hey! That’s for me to decide,” he says with a pout and leans his cheek on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“And you clearly have no idea how attracted I am to your shoulders.”

Doyoung laughs wryly and strokes his palms over Jaehyun’s hips, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing the swell of his ass.

“My shoulders?” he says and tilts his head when Jaehyun lays a kiss against his throat. He presses a couple more kisses in a line up Doyoung’s neck and bites gently on his earlobe.

“Mhm, they’re so wide, makes you look so dependable,” Jaehyun wraps his arms tightly around Doyoung’s back and burrows his face into his shoulder.

“And I love resting my head on them,” he says sweetly and Doyoung smiles involuntarily at his cuteness.

Jaehyun, in almost all cases, abhors saying cheesy things, but when he is catering to his hyungs the words seem to come habitually, and with Doyoung there is never so much as a redness to his ears. Assuming they are alone.

“I love you,” he whispers into Doyoung’s shoulder and Doyoung pulls him a little bit closer and whispers the same words into his ear.

Doyoung tugs Jaehyun’s hoodie over his head and then his t-shirt, laughing at Jaehyun’s petulant whine when he tries to kiss him.

“An eye for an eye,” Doyoung says and pokes him in the cheek. Jaehyun chases after his finger and tries to bite him, settling for a nose nuzzle when Doyoung hides his hands behind his back.

“A shirt for a shirt more like it,” Jaehyun laughs and Doyoung deadpans, shaking his head minutely as Jaehyun continues to laugh at his own joke.

Doyoung shuts him up eventually by pulling them flush together and kissing him. Slipping his tongue past Jaehyun’s parted lips, he plunders his mouth without making room for Jaehyun to reciprocate. He cups Jaehyun’s cheeks in his palms and lifts slightly on his toes to get a little height on him to tilt his head.

Jaehyun moans into his mouth and squeeze his hands past Doyoung’s framing his face to tangle his fingers in the elder’s hair, mussing it up while Doyoung swipes his tongue everywhere inside his mouth.

He inches them around until he can feel the bed press into the back of his thighs and then he falls backwards, butt landing right on the edge and head flopping hard into the mattress, luckily well away from the wall on the other side.

Doyoung stares down at him, a little surprised and with lust smouldering in his eyes.

“You’re a tease aren’t you,” he murmurs, still only standing between Jaehyun’s legs and looking down at him.

Being under such close scrutiny has Jaehyun’s ears burning, and he is itching to cover himself, but he keeps his arms still at his sides while he waits.

“I don’t know, am I?” he laughs a little, but it’s an honest question. He doesn’t know if he is a tease or not, he figures he’ll find out by the end of the night.

Doyoung holds his hands out for him and pulls him to sit up once he takes them. He brushes his fingers over and over through Jaehyun’s hair, putting the brakes on for a moment.

“How will I ever be able to repay my brother for this?” he muses and Jaehyun stiffens, tugging his head free of Doyoung’s massaging fingers.

“Your brother knows about this?” he squeaks and Doyoung laughs, ruffling his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair one more time.

“Who do you think payed for this? I wasn’t exactly going to ask my parents for a loan.”

Donghyun had actually offered after having listened to Doyoung go on and on about wanting to make it special, but he decides not to tell Jaehyun that part.

“It’s not like this is a secret,” he says when Jaehyun remains frozen, fingers gripping Doyoung’s wrists and teeth digging into his lower lip.

“The guys all know where we are, we had to tell them remember?”

Jaehyun rises from the bed with a strangled whine.

“I thought you only told Taeyong hyung!” he says as he turns in a circle, before taking Doyoung’s hands in his and looking him imploringly in the eyes, begging him not to disprove his statement.

“Well yeah, and Ten found out,” Jaehyun’s shoulders drop and his brow furrows as he looks almost scared, ears and neck turning a dark pink.

“Even so they’re not stupid, they’ll have figured it out on their own,” Doyoung says, laughing a little uneasily.

Jaehyun stops breathing, stops moving at all, for a long moment and then he slaps his own cheek lightly. He sends Doyoung an embarrassed look before rubbing his palms harshly over his own face.

“I know,” he says, voice muffled by his palms, “I know, I’m stupid, stupid stupid stupid.”

Doyoung steps closer to him and rubs his palms over Jaehyun’s shoulders and down to his elbows, pulling his arms down so he can look at his face.

“I’m not … not really, I’m just.” Jaehyun stops and focuses his eyes somewhere around Doyoung’s collar bones.

“I’m just nervous,” he whispers.

Doyoung tilts Jaehyun’s head up with fingers under his chin and smiles softly when their eyes meet.

“It’s okay,” he whispers and leans in until their lips are barely brushing.

“I’m nervous too.”

They kiss then, soft and close-lipped, more for comfort than any other intent, and Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung’s neck again, like he always does when he needs a little reassuring.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Doyoung whispers against his lips and Jaehyun repeats his words before pressing their lips harder together and opening his mouth for Doyoung’s tongue.

They kiss until their bodies heat up again and their hands grow desperate on each other’s bodies and their tongues are dancing back and forth between their mouths.

Doyoung moves them backwards then, turns them around so he can sit down on the bed and scoot far enough onto it that his feet leave the ground, and without breaking the kiss Jaehyun climbs after him and settles with his knees on either side of him.

Jaehyun is a warm weight on top of him when he lays down against his chest and frames his head with his forearms. Doyoung smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms tightly around the younger’s waist and tilts his head to give Jaehyun optimal access to his neck.

Their one rule is to leave no marks, so Jaehyun is gentle as he kisses and licks and sometimes sucks on the skin of Doyoung’s neck and across his throat. He sucks lightly on his prominent Adam’s apple and then licks a slow path up the length of his throat and over his chin and into his mouth.

Doyoung tugs repeatedly at his hips until Jaehyun lies down fully, knees slipping down and out a little until their hips touch and their chests press close together. While Jaehyun kisses him, Doyoung threads his fingers through the empty belt loops on his jeans and holds him still as he bucks his hips into him and starts a grinding motion between their crotches.

Jaehyun gasps wetly and grips the sheets of the bed in one fist and Doyoung’s hair in the other. He holds his breath as Doyoung raises his knees a little to focus more power into his thrusts, grinding their crotches together in the most tantalizing way.

“Wait, hyung,” Jaehyun pushes himself up so he can look down into Doyoung’s face.

“I want …” he says once Doyoung stops rolling his hips against him, but the words won’t come as he’s not quite sure how to ask for what it is he wants.

“Jaehyuna,” Doyoung breathes and digs his fingers into Jaehyun’s hips, “drop the hyung, okay?” For some reason, he doesn’t want Jaehyun to call him that when they are having sex.

Jaehyun nods rapidly a few times and hums in agreement, and then he opens and closes his mouth and tries to force the words out, even as he is attempting to piece them together in his mind.

“What do you want?” Doyoung asks in a quiet voice and slides his palms slowly up and down Jaehyun’s sides to encourage him to go on.

“I want,” Jaehyun tries again, huffing and ah-ing breathily. His tongue digs into the inside of his cheek in an unintentional move, but Doyoung understands him suddenly and a delighted smile twitches in the corners of his mouth.

“You want to … suck me off?” he asks delicately and Jaehyun nods.

They hold still for a moment and then Jaehyun is sliding down on the bed until his knees almost fall off the edge and he steadies himself by gripping tightly to Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Let’s,” Doyoung swirls a finger in circles in the air and Jaehyun nods with a breathed laugh. They squirm around on the bed, upsetting the immaculate sheets, until Doyoung can rest his head on a pillow and stretch his legs out fully on the mattress.

Jaehyun sits on his knees over him and quickly pops the button and lowers the zipper on Doyoung’s jeans, taking a breath before he starts inching them over Doyoung’s hips and down his legs.

He scoots with difficulty down the bed on his knees and Doyoung raises his legs and bends them a little to his chest to make it easier for Jaehyun to pull his trousers over his feet. Jaehyun stops once he has tossed the jeans to the floor, sits frozen as Doyoung lays his legs down on either side of him and smiles nervously at him.

“Are we going to stop after every new thing we do?” Doyoung laughs and Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head before stretching out on top of Doyoung again. He lays kisses up Doyoung’s neck and over his cheek and gasps into his boyfriend’s mouth when Doyoung’s bare leg brushes against his waist before settling over his hip.

Doyoung runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Jaehyun’s head and grips it tightly in his fists when Jaehyun thrusts experimentally against him. The soft fabric of Jaehyun’s jeans is a bit rough against his briefs-covered cock, but the friction it creates is nice nonetheless and Doyoung moans loudly into Jaehyun’s mouth as his cock quickly grows.

Jaehyun moves down his body in a rush, scooting backwards on his knees and dislodging Doyoung’s legs from around his waist, and quickly tugs Doyoung’s underwear off. He looks him over then, biting his lip and taking in every inch of Doyoung’s naked body, stopping on his half-erect cock. Licking his lips, he swoops down, intending to take it in his mouth, but Doyoung stops him by sitting up and cupping his face in his hands.

“What did I say about taking our time?” he says sternly, but with a warm smile on his face.

Jaehyun smiles sheepishly up at him and repeats how he is _just_ _nervous_ and Doyoung rubs his thumbs across his cheeks.

“Jaehyun, you don’t have to do this for me,” he says and Jaehyun immediately shakes his head.

“I want to,” he mumbles and tugs his face free of Doyoung’s hands, pushing him back on the bed again with a palm flat in his chest.

He takes Doyoung’s cock in his palm and pumps it a couple times before he holds it steady and licks once, swiftly, over the head. They had both cleaned themselves thoroughly in the shower before coming here, and Doyoung smells of his shower cream and the beginning hints of aroused musk. His taste isn’t unpleasant, but Jaehyun can’t tell if he likes it yet either.

Taking a breath through his nose, he opens his mouth around the head of Doyoung’s cock and sucks on it, very softly to begin with. He runs his tongue around and over it while he covers the rest of Doyoung’s cock with his hand.

Rubbing the flat of his tongue over the slit in the head, he jumps minutely when Doyoung’s precum slips out, spreading his taste quickly through his mouth.

He pulls off then, tilts his head up to see if Doyoung is enjoying his ministrations only to find the elder gripping the sheets and breathing heavily with his head digging into the pillow.

“Oh don’t stop Jaehyuna,” he breathes and bucks his hips a little to get Jaehyun back on his cock.

Jaehyun smiles, satisfied at his response, and goes back to sucking his cock, this time taking more of it in his mouth and bobbing his head on it. He sucks his lips around the shaft and runs his tongue over the slit and along the thick vein on the underside of Doyoung’s cock, listening for the different noises Doyoung makes so he can determine what he likes best.

Sucking cock, as it turns out, is easier than he had imagined. It’s mostly doing the same things he has done to Doyoung’s cock with his hands, except it’s his mouth and tongue doing the work. Though, that is without taking into account Doyoung’s sometimes erratic responses.

When Jaehyun sucks hard around the head of Doyoung’s cock and flicks his tongue back and forth over the slit, Doyoung gasps and his hips buck involuntarily, forcing his cock further into Jaehyun’s mouth, further then he can take.

Jaehyun reels back, coughing and choking on his own spit, surprised tears spilling from his eyes. Doyoung follows him, shame clouding his eyes, and he strokes Jaehyun’s back and murmurs apologies until the younger calms down and starts breathing properly again.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Doyoung whispers and Jaehyun curls down into his embrace, soaking up all of Doyoung’s remorse as comfort.

“That wasn’t fun,” he mumbles, voice hoarse and a little tear-choked as he rubs his eyes to try and stop them from leaking.

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” Doyoung whispers into his hair as he strokes his back and shoulders. He hadn’t meant to do that, Jaehyun’s mouth was too good and he lost control of himself. That’s no excuse though, and he vows to himself that he will do everything he can so that he never hurts Jaehyun like that again.

Jaehyun straightens with a small, inquisitive sound, laying his arms over Doyoung’s shoulders as he stays kneeling between his legs.

What?” Doyoung asks, hands falling to the tops of Jaehyun’s thighs.

“You called me baby,” Jaehyun says, lips pressed together in a tight-lipped smile, but his eyes are laughing.

“Is it bad?” Doyoung asks, mostly for confirmation because he knows that look. Jaehyun liked it very much.

“Nuh-unh,” Jaehyun shakes his head with a big smile showing off his dimples and runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Doyoung’s head. Leaning in so they almost kiss, he whispers against Doyoung’s lips; “say it again.”

“Baby,” Doyoung mumbles and wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist as he falls slowly back on the bed, pulling Jaehyun over him.

“Mmm, baby,” he moans as he wraps his left leg over Jaehyun’s hip and tips them over so they’re lying on their sides and pressed together. Their mouths find each other then, tongues circling and gliding together and teeth biting and pulling gently on lips as they make out and rut slowly against each other.

 

When they pull apart several minutes later and meet eyes as they catch their breath, an understanding passes between them.

Doyoung sits up and starts pulling at Jaehyun’s jeans, tugging them and his underwear off at the same time and pushing them over the edge of the bed. With both of them naked, Jaehyun squirms around to get his knees under himself and he pulls Doyoung up with him, both arms wrapped around his back. Moving in close, their mouths meet a second before their bodies do and they both moan into the kiss as their cocks are pressed together between them.

Even though everything they have been doing so far can be counted as having sex, they are here for a reason.

“How do we do this then?” Jaehyun asks, licking his lips and nervously digging his fingers into Doyoung’s back.

“I don’t know, do you want to … I mean. Do you _know_ ,” Doyoung fumbles his words, emphasising in the hope that Jaehyun will get the underlying meaning.

Jaehyun shakes his head slowly.

“I don’t know,” he whispers and swallows thickly, “I haven’t, I don’t know.” He tilts his head back with a groan.

“You haven’t done any research?” Doyoung asks, laughing silently at Jaehyun’s adorable agitation.

“I was counting on you to do that!” Jaehyun exclaims, steadying himself on Doyoung’s shoulders as he almost topples backwards.

“You’re the one who always have to know everything!”

Doyoung scoffs and ruffles Jaehyun’s hair.

“I don’t have to know everything,” he says only for Jaehyun to give him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah hyung, you do,” he says and flinches when Doyoung bops him gently over the head.

“I said not to call me that now.”

Jaehyun smiles mischievously and slinks his arms around Doyoung’s waist and says in a teasing voice, “okay, _Dongyoung_ , you do.”

“Brat,” Doyoung whispers around a breathy laugh and Jaehyun’s smile only grows. Jaehyun tilts his head and licks delicately over Doyoung’s lips before slipping his tongue past them and into Doyoung’s mouth, moaning when Doyoung strokes his palms over his hips to his butt.

“Can I?” Doyoung whispers around Jaehyun’s tongue and squeeze his cheeks gently in his palms.

Jaehyun nods quickly with a high-pitched hum of agreement and leans slowly backwards until he can stretch out on the bed and, if a little timidly, spread his legs for Doyoung.

“Okay,” Doyoung breathes, nodding his head slowly, “let me just get the stuff.”

He slides off the bed and rummages quickly through their overnight bag for the lube and condoms, hurrying so Jaehyun won’t start changing his mind as he is left so naked and exposed.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he whispers and leans over Jaehyun to kiss him before he has even climbed fully back on the bed. Jaehyun has done exactly what he predicted and even as Doyoung strokes his face and looms over him, he is pulling his legs together and frowning uncomfortably. He was already nervous, but Jaehyun has never liked being naked in front of other people, even Doyoung.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Doyoung whispers and peppers kisses all over Jaehyun’s face.

Jaehyun relaxes quickly, though his cheeks tint pink in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I’m so …” he sighs as he can’t find the exact word for how he feels, but Doyoung only shushes him and strokes his cheek. Doyoung always knows how he feels without him having to say a word, and Jaehyun appreciates how Doyoung always knows when he wants to be pampered and comforted. It’s very much the reason he has so much confidence in Doyoung to do this. He knows it will be good, and exactly how he has envisioned it, that way.

With Doyoung gently urging him on, Jaehyun spreads his legs and raises his knees, leaving his lower body completely exposed to Doyoung.

As opposed to his predictions, when Doyoung is right there in front of him, it is not discomfiting or scary, but rather exciting and very arousing. Doyoung looks him over with such an intent gaze, heavy-lidded eyes and mouth open a scant inch as he breathes heavily, lust written in the furrow of his brow and the twitch in the corner of his eye.

“You look so good baby,” he breathes and Jaehyun shivers, more at the pet name than the passionate compliment.

Doyoung pops open the cap on the small bottle and squirts a fair amount of lube onto his fingers, spreading it around and warming it up while he strokes Jaehyun’s raised knee with his other hand.

“Did you … clean yourself?” he asks, blushing at the awkwardness.

Jaehyun clears his throat and nods with a muted, somewhat embarrassed smile.

“I looked up how to prepare for … you know _,_ _that_.”

“Oh, so you did _some_ research,” Doyoung laughs, glad for the opportunity to lighten things up.

“Shut up,” Jaehyun mumbles, oddly subdued, though Doyoung understands perfectly why.

 

Running his palm repeatedly along the length of Jaehyun’s thigh, he sets the tip of his finger against his puckered asshole.

“Ready?” he whispers and Jaehyun smiles up at him with so much love and trust, Doyoung feels his heart burst in response.

Pushing against the slight resistance of Jaehyun’s muscles, Doyoung slips his finger slowly inside him, keeping his eyes locked with Jaehyun’s the entire time.

“Okay?” he asks breathlessly and Jaehyun nods his head and flutters his eyelashes a little as he breathes deep.

“It’s okay,” he says, sounding more clearheaded than Doyoung feels.

“It’s mostly … a bit odd. It doesn’t hurt,” he smiles then, even as it dims after a second as he continues, “though it’s not exactly _good_ either.”

“Three inches,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun looks up at him again, his whole face a question mark.

“My fingers are long enough,” he is talking mostly to himself, furrowing his brow in concentration as he pushes his finger that last inch inside Jaehyun and starts carefully moving it around.

“Doyoung what are you talking about?” Jaehyun says, huffily, only to gasp sharply a second later.

Three seconds go by as Doyoung counts and Jaehyun holds his breath, mouth closed tight and eyes wide, before his body relaxes with a rush of air escaping his mouth.

Jaehyun starts to speak, but Doyoung curls his finger again and all the air is knocked out of his lungs, leaving him gaping as his body shudders.

“Good?” Doyoung asks, voice a little choked as the reflexive tightening of Jaehyun’s muscles around his finger is making him imagine in vivid detail how it will be when his cock is in its place.

Jaehyun nods desperately, breathing in choppy gasps as he looks pleadingly up at Doyoung.

“Ah … ah … aga—again,” he gasps and moans when Doyoung curls his finger again and strokes a bit more insistently over his prostate, prolonging and intensifying the sensation more than the soft brushes could.

“I did my research,” Doyoung says as he pulls his finger out of Jaehyun’s body.

“I knew it would hurt so I wanted to make it as good as possible.”

He rubs his fingers together a little, slick with lube, and then he places two against Jaehyun’s entrance.

“Just, try to relax okay,” he whispers and Jaehyun nods and takes a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly through his mouth as his eyes fall closed. His body goes limp on the bed, apart from his legs that are still bent at the knee, and Doyoung gives him a moment, smiling fondly once he realises what Jaehyun is doing.

It’s a relaxation technique that they all know well; Jaehyun is focusing entirely on his own body, imagining a river going through him, from his toes and up his legs, swirling in his stomach and spreading out to the very tips of his fingers.

A bit excessive maybe, but whatever will keep Jaehyun from tensing up and making this hurt more than necessary, Doyoung is glad for.

Carefully pushing his two fingers inside him, he watches Jaehyun’s face as it contorts in pain, only a little at first, but escalating as his fingers slip further inside him.

He strokes Jaehyun’s calf as he waits for any indication that he should stop, but Jaehyun is quiet until Doyoung’s fingers are fully inside him and then he opens his eyes.

“Can you,” he tries to say, breathing carefully around the pain clouding his mind.

“Like before,” his words are a muddled mess, but Doyoung can just about make them out and instead of responding verbally or comforting him, he curls his fingers and searches for Jaehyun’s prostate.

When he finds it, he keeps his fingers pressed against it and rubs in tiny back and forth motions, giving Jaehyun a little pleasure amongst the pain.

He kind of wishes he had requested they do this differently, if only so he wouldn’t have to see Jaehyun in pain like this. His thoughts move to his fingers and without consciously registering them move, Doyoung starts to pull them out.

“No!” Jaehyun gasps, eyes flying open while his head moves quickly back and forth on the pillow.

“No,” he repeats and Doyoung thrusts his fingers back inside him, curling them against his prostate and rubbing insistently as he leans over him and kisses him apologetically.

Jaehyun wants to do this and thinking that he can’t take the pain is offensive to his strength.

As Jaehyun’s brow relaxes, Doyoung experiments with moving his fingers, spreading them apart a little and moving them in and out, eventually doing both at the same time as he works on stretching Jaehyun.

He takes his time, probably longer than strictly necessary as Jaehyun has done nothing but moan and gasp for the last minute as Doyoung scissors his fingers inside him and curls them against his prostate.

With Jaehyun urging him, he finally adds a third finger, coating them in a new layer of lube before pushing at Jaehyun’s hole and slipping them inside. He takes it slow, only the tips at first as he twists them slightly inside the younger and studies Jaehyun’s face. His brow has furrowed again, face pinching in pain, but unlike before he now knows what to expect and he handles the discomfort by breathing steadily to relax himself.

He can take pain twice as bad as this, knowing that Doyoung is so close to him, so close inside him. The nearness he feels to Doyoung is unlike any he has felt before and he can’t wait to experience it in its fullness.

“I want you,” he breathes and Doyoung laughs a quiet, happy sound as he strokes Jaehyun’s knee.

“Patience, I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, brow furrowing in concentration as he pushes his fingers an inch more inside Jaehyun, withdraws them and then pushes even further inside. He does this process until his fingers are fully inside and Jaehyun’s hole is stretched wide around the base of them.

He leans over Jaehyun and kisses him as he thrusts his fingers slowly inside him, building up speed as Jaehyun moans into his mouth and arches gently away from the bed.

“Please,” he gasps and moans loudly when Doyoung rubs hard over his prostate for a few seconds before pulling his fingers from his ass.

Sitting back on his haunches, Doyoung reaches for the box of condoms and chooses one. His trembling fingers makes opening it all but impossible until Jaehyun reaches out and wraps his fingers around his hand, gently taking it from him.

Pushing up on an elbow, Jaehyun tears the foil and pulls the condom out, reaching a hand out for Doyoung to help him sit up.

He presses a quick kiss to Doyoung’s lips and places the condom on the tip of his cock, carefully rolling it down his length.

“You have to pinch the tip,” Doyoung whispers and Jaehyun wordlessly follows his advice, sending him a questioning look from under his eyelashes to make sure he is doing it correctly.

Doyoung holds the bottle of lube upside down over Jaehyun’s hand, squeezing a large amount into his palm before placing the bottle carefully under a pillow. Before Jaehyun can grip his cock, Doyoung laces their fingers together, smearing the lube over both their hands, and wraps his slick fingers around Jaehyun’s cock.

They jerk each other for several slow seconds, kissing lazily with lips and tongues gliding together to the background music of their moans.

“Dongyoung,” Jaehyun breathes against his lips before pulling back to look at him. His eyes are still a little wet and his cheeks have a pink tint to them, and with his messy hair he looks like the most beautiful sin.

“I want you inside me,” he says, voice low but words clear. Doyoung breathes deeply through his mouth and all but falls against Jaehyun, forcing him on his back while he kisses him hard.

“I love you,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s mouth and tugs the younger’s hand away from his cock and twining their fingers together, palm to palm, he pushes them into the mattress on either side of Jaehyun’s head.

“I love you I love you I love you,” he repeats on a breath when he steadies his cock against Jaehyun’s hole and push experimentally against it until the head slips through.

Jaehyun gasps loudly, arching a little away from the bed as the initial stretch burns a little, but Doyoung has stretched him further with his fingers and the pain fades quickly.

The physical sensation of having Doyoung’s cock inside him is different from his fingers, but the real contrast lies in how it makes him feel.

They are connected in the most intimate way they can be, not just in body as Doyoung sinks further inside him second after second, but in heart and soul as their eyes meet and their fingers tangle and hold tight together. Spelling words of love out loud pales in comparison to feeling it in the way their eyes are glowing, brimming with it, a hundred times amplified by their physical connection.

From the first touch of his cock against Jaehyun’s entrance, Doyoung holds his breath. Inching steadily forward and letting gravity slowly have its will, he covers Jaehyun with his own body as his cock settles fully inside him. Tangling his fingers with Jaehyun’s again, he presses Jaehyun’s hands into the mattress and holds himself up enough to look down into his face. The feeling of Jaehyun’s walls gripping his cock tightly is breathtaking, almost euphoria-inducing in its intoxicative newness, but the trust Jaehyun shows him as he allows himself to be completely taken over, is staggering.

All the waiting and the awkwardness, the clumsy try and fail that has been their relationship since the day of their first kiss, has all amounted to this perfect moment. This consummation of their inexperienced love, the realisation of their world in one ecstatic notion of innocent delight.

Thoughts like; this could be only one amongst many, a stepping stone to something greater, the first leap into an unexplored world where you and me, he and I, Doyoung and Jaehyun might not be the opposite poles of a magnetic love pulling them together, are irrelevant due to their very nature. Thoughts of anyone else are inexistent in their minds as they are joined in every sense, experiencing for the first time their love for each other in its totality.

So they are young, so they have never known anyone else, so they might not be forever and always, they are everything for each other in this moment, and that is enough.

 

“Dongyoung please,” Jaehyun moans, clenching around Doyoung’s cock and arching slightly in an attempt to get some friction between them.

“It’s good, please,” he gasps, words intermittent with heavy exhales passing his red and raw lips, and Doyoung holds his breath and tightens his fingers around Jaehyun’s as he draws back and slides inside Jaehyun in a first, excruciatingly slow thrust.

He moans as the friction of Jaehyun’s walls around his cock sends shockwaves throughout his body, leaving him tingling from his curled toes to his kiss-numbed lips.

“It’s so good,” he mumbles as he searches blindly for Jaehyun’s lips, “you feel so good baby.” They kiss when Doyoung pulls his hips back a second time and moan equally loudly into each other’s mouths when he thrusts inside again. Slow, deep thrusts turn fast and shallow as words fail them and they are left breathing heavily and moaning with their faces held close, mouths wanting to kiss but not quite getting it, all the while their hands grip tightly to each other, never letting go.

Time ceases to exist as they come together again and again, each thrust better than the last as Jaehyun clenches sporadically around Doyoung’s cock as it brushes over his prostate.

If only their bodies could be frozen in that moment, experiencing that pleasure in a never-ending loop, never tiring.

Unfortunately, life exists outside their little bubble and eventually it causes Doyoung’s thrusts to slow and shudder to a full stop as his thighs give out on him, leaving him powerless to continue.

“Jaehyun,” he mumbles and waits for the younger to realise why he stopped. Fingers brush through the short hairs at his nape after a while, urging him to raise his head and meet Jaehyun in a soft kiss.

“I can’t continue,” he says then, laughing a short self-deprecating laugh.

Jaehyun nods and bites his lip, nearly driving Doyoung crazy as he still clenches involuntarily around his cock.

“We can take a break,” Jaehyun suggests hesitantly and Doyoung tilts his head and bites the corner of his lip.

“Can we?” he asks speculative, he doesn’t want to and he is certain Jaehyun doesn’t either. They’ll have to find a different solution.

“Would you get on your knees? I read it’s supposed to be the easiest,” Jaehyun is already shaking his head before Doyoung is finished speaking.

“No,” he whines, lips pressed together in a small pout, “no, I don’t want that.”

Doyoung has to bite his lips together to keep his face under control as Jaehyun looks adorable with his flushed cheeks and his ruffled hair and his full lower lip sticking out like that. It seems sex makes Jaehyun even cuter that he usually is.

Doyoung can’t help wondering if sex can also give him confidence or if he will still be shy when their positions are reversed. He kind of really wants to see that.

“Would you,” he stops to clear his throat as he finds himself feeling embarrassed at what he is about to say, “would you ride me?”

Jaehyun contemplates it while chewing on his lips, taking long enough that Doyoung can tell he doesn’t want to.

“Ah,” Doyoung huffs, head dropping towards his chest. “I didn’t think _this_ would become a problem!”

Jaehyun groans in agreement, scrunching his nose as he circles his fingers around Doyoung’s bent wrists. His palms are pushed into the mattress on either side of Jaehyun’s head and as if his thighs giving out wasn’t enough, his arms are shaking from holding his upper body up.

“What if we lie on our sides and I get behind you?” he asks, but Jaehyun only whines gutturally and purses his mouth.

“Look,” Doyoung starts and shoves himself up so he can pull out of Jaehyun, pushing the younger’s hands away when he tries to stop him. Leaning over Jaehyun, he places a kiss on his pouty mouth and whispers against his lips; “won’t you turn on your side for me baby?”

Jaehyun concedes and turns fumblingly until his back is facing Doyoung.

Hooking his hand in the crook of Jaehyun’s knee, Doyoung pulls it up.

“Hold it to your chest,” he whispers and presses his front to Jaehyun’s back when the younger obeys easily.

“I know you want to be face to face, I want that too, but this is nice,” Doyoung says, intonating his words almost like a question. Jaehyun hums and turns his head as much as he can, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Doyoung gives him one and then he sticks his hand under the pillow for the bottle of lube, quickly coating his cock in a new layer before sliding it easily back inside Jaehyun’s ass.

Jaehyun moans loudly, a sound emanating from deep in his chest that sends shivers down Doyoung’s spine, and clenches hard around the base of Doyoung’s cock when it is fully inside him again.

“Don’t leave me again,” he warns playfully and Doyoung laughs breathily against his ear.

“Never ever,” he promises and then he rolls his hips against Jaehyun’s backside, starting a rhythm of long and deep thrusts. Burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, he wraps his hand around the younger’s cock and jerks him to the speed of his trusts, speeding up and slowing down, burying his cock in Jaehyun’s ass and rutting shallowly against him every time he hits his prostate.

The mood is different like this; their loud moans turn soft and breathy, and when Doyoung nudges his right arm under Jaehyun’s head, their fingers meet and tangle loosely together.

Jaehyun’s body undulates gently as Doyoung holds still, letting him move on his cock as he pleases, only burying his nose into Jaehyun’s hair and holding his knee up for him.

When Jaehyun’s breath comes loudly through his nose and his ass clenches around Doyoung’s cock with every exhale, Doyoung starts moving again and fucks into him harder and faster than before, chasing that sweet release.

In less than a minute, he is coming, filling the condom with his cum and moaning loudly as his hips stutter and Jaehyun clenches hard around him.

“Dongyoung,” Jaehyun gasps desperately over and over until Doyoung gets his wits about him again and grips his cock in his palm.

“I’m so close,” Jaehyun all but sobs as Doyoung jerks him fast, rubbing his thumb into his slit a couple times before he is finally pushed over the edge.

 

Their bodies cool quickly in the aftermath; the rooms air condition a blessed relief only for so long.

Pulling out of Jaehyun, Doyoung rolls slowly onto his back and grabs for a few tissues from the box he had noticed on the night stand and cleans his hand of Jaehyun’s cum. Sitting up, he starts carefully removing the condom, fumbling a little as he tries not to make a mess or tear it.

He rises from the bed once he has succeeded and stumbles into the bathroom to dispose of it in the trashcan, washing his hands quickly as he can hear Jaehyun whining from the bed.

“I’m cold,” Jaehyun grumbles, spread out on his back. “Come warm me up.”

He flings an arm out and makes grabby motions at Doyoung.

Doyoung smiles fondly at him and crawls back on the bed, curling into the crook of Jaehyun’s arm. When Jaehyun turns to face him, Doyoung wraps an arm around his waist and slips a leg between his, squeezing his right hand between their chests to lay his fingertips gently on Jaehyun’s chin.

“I love you,” he whispers and smiles when Jaehyun replies in kind, kissing his fingers.

Jaehyun groans happily as he tightens his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders and tries to curl down into his chest, pouting when he only strains his neck.

“That was really good,” Doyoung murmurs and Jaehyun’s eyes fly to his, a dimpled smile spreading on his face.

“Yeah it was,” he says and lays a kiss on Doyoung’s lips, licking once over the seam of his mouth before pulling back.

Doyoung smiles relieved at Jaehyun, rubbing the younger’s side with one palm while the other glides down Jaehyun’s neck to rest against his chest.

“I really wanted to do that, like that, I wanted to make love to you,” Doyoung says haltingly, clearing his throat softly as saying it like that makes it sound so romantic. Not that it wasn’t, but that was then and this is now and Doyoung is no longer so taken with Jaehyun that he will admit to anything.

“But I was worried I wouldn’t be able to make it good for you,” he frowns.

Jaehyun sighs with a smile and rests his thumb against the crease in Doyoung’s forehead, swiping it back and forth as if he wants to wipe the frown away.

“It was really good,” he says firmly, “I loved it, I really _really_ loved it.”

 

They cuddle in silence for a long time after that, their bodies pressed close together as they exchange kisses, eventually settling down.

Doyoung thinks Jaehyun has fallen asleep when he nudges him and Jaehyun doesn’t respond for a long while.

“What?” he groans after almost a minute, blinking tiredly up at him from where he has squirmed down the bed to huddle into Doyoung’s chest.

“I was wondering,” Doyoung starts, feeling a bit of that old awkwardness as he tries to word his wants.

“Would you want to fuck me?” he whispers eventually, brushing his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair.

“I just thought we should take advantage of having this room tonight,” he starts, but is quickly interrupted when Jaehyun kisses him deeply. He knows well how Doyoung can babble and would rather stop him before he can really get started.

“Could I?” Jaehyun asks, biting his lip. It sounds like an innocuous question, but Doyoung can see the real hesitance in Jaehyun’s face. He doesn’t say it for confirmation.

“Of course, why shouldn’t you?” Doyoung says and presses a series of kisses along Jaehyun’s hairline.

“If you say because I’m older than you or something, I swear I’ll slap you,” he adds as a warning when Jaehyun avoids his eyes and shrinks a little in on himself.

A laugh bursts out of Jaehyun and a moment later he hides his face in Doyoung’s shoulder, prompting Doyoung to slap him gently over the back of his head.

“Could I though?” Jaehyun asks again, finally looking Doyoung in the eye.

Doyoung rolls them over so he is straddling Jaehyun and leans down to kiss him, only a chaste kiss, but one that lasts for several long seconds.

“I want you to,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips and smiles when Jaehyun bites his lower lip and slips his tongue into his mouth.

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung’s back as they kiss messily, sneaking a hand down to cup his butt and giving it a firm squeeze. Doyoung pushes up on his hands to look down at Jaehyun and his body tingles at the look of confidence emerging in Jaehyun’s eyes, just like he had hoped for.

Jaehyun topples them over and settles between Doyoung’s legs and starts grinding against him, showing a bit of the strength Doyoung yearned for while he was fucking Jaehyun, and they kiss wetly with more tongue than lips as their bodies burn with lust once again.

And when Jaehyun later slips inside his prepared body, Doyoung can’t help but wonder how in the world they can go back home after tonight.


End file.
